Forgotten
by twilightobsessed1415
Summary: What happens when Bella wakes up after being changed with some serious amnesia? Or is it something worse? First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

I slowly opened my eyes. Everyone around me was seen razor-sharply, my eyes picking up every detail on their beautiful faces. They were all so angelic, inhumanly beautiful. I wondered absently where I was.

"Bella?" A melodic voice spoke quietly to me.

"Bella!?" Another voice spoke, this time a woman's voice.

"Yes, where am I?" I said slowly, trying to find where the voice was coming from, while feeling very faint and, in a very weird way, thirsty.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" The first voice said again, panic etching his song-like speech.

"Um, yes, but who are you and what am I doing here?" I said fearfully. These people did not look familiar to me, only the panic on their faces was evident through my sharp eyes.

"Bella, do you know who we are?" A strong male voice said, and I put the voice to the face, the oldest man in the group, though he couldn't be over twenty.

"No, am I in the hospital again? Where is my mother?" I asked, looking around, but I didn't recognize one face.

"Carlisle, what the hell is wrong with her!" The first voice yelled again, louder then anything I had every heard, and I saw where the voice was coming from; a man, no, he couldn't be a man, a god standing at my side, holding my extraordinarily pale hand. I had always had pale skin, but now I looked like a ghost.

"Could it be the morphine?" The pixie-like girl asked Carlisle, the oldest one I assumed, but he shook his head.

My head started to clear, and I realized that something was going on, and I was having amnesia. This had happened before, once when I fell down a flight of stairs at home and hit my head, but this time was different. I slowly looked down at my left hand, and saw a wedding ring. I was married?!?

"Who is my husband?" I asked the crowd. They all looked at me with shocked and terrified looks, until I looked to the man on my right, who looked as if he would have cried, but somehow no tears came.

They were all speechless.

"Bella, what is the last thing you remember?" The man named Carlisle asked with fear.

I thought for a moment, then said,

"I was leaving Phoenix to come to Forks, to be with my father."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you so much for reading and the one review I got! Seriously, you made my day. I'm glad that someone likes it. I have a lot of ideas for this story, and if you think I should continue, please tell me! I love reviews, of course, and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. sigh The writing genius Stephenie Meyer does. But of course you knew that.

Seven pairs of golden eyes stared back at me, disbelief etching every one, none of them breathing at all. I had never felt so scared in my entire life.

"Could this be a side affect we never knew about, Carlisle? But how, almost two years, such a long time to lose so quickly!?" A motherly-looking woman finally spoke to Carlisle, her face looking as if she had just lost her daughter. But she wasn't my mother.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on?!" I screamed, louder then I had intended. I had never been that loud before. They all stepped back, except frozen angel to my right.

"Bella, Bella, it's me, Alice," The pixie-like girl said, her voice shaking as she walked over to my bed took my pale hand. Somehow I subconsciously expected her fingers to be ice-cold, but they matched my body heat perfectly. She seemed to look at the man to my right as if for support, but he didn't meet her eyes. He was a statue.

"Alice?" I racked my brains for anything about her. I found nothing.

"I'm sorry, Alice" Her beautiful face fell, and she crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

An incredibly large man walked over to me, picked up Alice, and said,

"Bella, it's Emmett, do you remember me?" His face was torn with sadness and hopelessness, and I tried so hard to place it in my head, but it didn't fit anywhere.

"No, I'm so sorry."

Both Alice and Emmett looked at each other and then the other people in the group with the most intense sadness that I would have never thought possible for their faces and eyes.

Each of them walked up to me; Rosalie, an unbearably gorgeous woman; Jasper, a blond man who made me feel calmer,Carlisle and Esme, the motherly woman.I could clearly see that they were all a family, whether blood related or not, though they did look very much alike.

But after I couldn't remember any of them, the bronze-haired god sitting next to me slowly unfroze and tilted his head to look deeply into my eyes, making me forget everything that was going on, and then he ran out of the room quickly I could barely see him move. Seconds later I heard an earth-shattering noise, like a tree being thrown against another tree, and felt the frame of the house shake. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper ran out of the room.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me," Alice said, speaking urgently and without pause, "You are my sister. Edward is your husband. You came to Forks and married him, you _must_ remember." Desperation was clear in her voice, but the shock of what she had just told me was ten times worse when my unbelievable husband walked into the room and I saw him clearly for the first time.

This time was different then with the others. I didn't _remember _him, but I felt that I had seen him in a dream, or maybe a dream of a dream. He was the most perfect person I had ever seen in my life, or anyone seen in any life, for that matter. He couldn't be my husband! He would be married to a supermodel, not an ordinary girl like me. I wouldn't believe it.

Until I saw his face.

Sadness and fear was written all over him as he walked over to me and said,

"Isabella Cullen, we have been together for almost a year in a half. We were married about a month ago. You are my wife, my love for all of eternity, and I your husband. Can't you feel anything?" His amazing eyes had a pleading edge to them, as if they alone could will me to remember us. They didn't. But I did feel this strong connection to him, like he knew my every secret and I knew his.

"I…can't." I said slowly to him, watching as a million emotions flitted across his face, resting on panic.

He again sprinted out of the room, this time with Carlisle. They ran supposedly out of my earshot, though I could still hear them easily.

"How are we going to tell her what she is?" Edward said in hushed tones to Carlisle. I don't understand, tell me what? My life had changed in the last five minutes so much, how could there possibly be anything else?

"I have no idea, Edward; we don't know how or if she is going to take it. Or even if her condition is permanent. We don't know how long she will be under. We may have to face the possibility that she may be like this, forever.

A roar of a lion filled the house, and I knew that something major had happened to me before I lost everything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Thanks for the reviews and to all the people who are reading this. I love reviews, so if you like this fanfic, please tell me! I hope you like this chapter! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Not the characters, not the story, nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.

My anger flared, but more then anger, fear flared. Something was wrong with me, something had happened to me. Was I crazy?

Alice walked over to me, laid her head in my lap and started shaking more violently then I would have thought her small body could handle. Jasper immediately ran to pick her up, but she didn't move. I thought she was crying, but I felt no tears.

I couldn't understand what was going on. What are they so scared to tell me? I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head and remember something, anything. A pair of menacing ruby eyes flashed into my head followed by a pair the calming topaz ones I had seen already. The ruby eyes scared me, and I shook them out of my head quickly.

"Bella, Bella," Edward said as he came into the room and knelt beside me, "There is something we need to tell you, but I'm not sure how." His voice was forced calm, but when I opened my eyes and saw his, they betrayed everything. His gaze was no longer loving, but fearful, something I definitely didn't need to see right now.

The silence dragged on as Edward struggled for words. Looking for a way to keep calm I looked at him and the rest of his family together. They were all inhumanly striking, with the same pale skin, topaz eyes, and terrified expressions. All their scents swirled into my nose, almost at once. Wait, scents? I smelled them clearly together, but their scents were mot of perfume, or cologne. These were natural scents. With quick realization, I noticed how they all looked like me, their skin as pale as mine, but their eyes were so different.

Edward continued to stare at me, and I avoided his glance, it scared me more then anything.

Jasper, who was sitting next to me holding Alice, took my other hand. The second our hands touched a feeling of calm washed over me. How, I wondered.

For a second time Edward, his harmonic voice shaking, but pulling me into his every word, as if he and I were the only people in the room, in the world. But he wasn't speaking to me; he was speaking to his father.

"I can't do it, I can't! To tell her something like this could break her. I can't explain to her our life, she won't believe it, and I can see it in her eyes. I know her too well." But I would believe him. The way he looked at me, a way I had never felt before, made me believe him. I would do anything he told me, whatever he said.

"Edward, she is going to need to hunt soon," Carlisle said to Edward quickly, almost hissing, as if I shouldn't have been able to catch what he was saying. Hunt? What were they talking about?

I looked over to Alice, silent with her head in her hands. Suddenly she spoke.

"She will believe anything you say, Edward, and she is not thirsty now. It is the best time."

I sat up and looked around. I knew I had been on drugs, but no trace of them was left, almost as if no blood was left in my body.

"If I am assuming correctly, you are my family, so all of you must know what is going on. Something is wrong with me, and I don't know what it is. If you all really love me like I think you do, you will tell me. Edward, you are my husband, and I feel something with you, but I need to you to tell me the truth." I spoke quickly and with much more bravado then I felt.

Edward's head turned and his golden eyes pierced me, suddenly alive with something I hadn't seen in them yet, hope.

"You remember me?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks again for the reviews.� Sorry it took a while to update, but I have been taking a very annoying standardized test and have been stressed.� But I really like this chapter- things start to happen! Please please please review...I'm going to ask for five for this chapter...i need some positivity. Thanks and enjoy! 

Disclaimer:� I don't own Twilight

------------------

Immediately lost in his gilded eyes, I struggled to form a sentence. I knew that I had to tell him the truth, but his eyes were so hopeful, and as I looked around, everyone else's were as well. 

"I feel this… this connection with you that I can't really explain," I started nervously; "I actually feel something with all of you….like we are part of the same family, almost in blood." These words spilled out of my mouth before I had consciously thought them, but I knew they were true. 

They all exchanged strong glances; as if they understood and believed me! But we couldn't be related, I was married to Edward. 

"I think we need to show her Carlisle," Jasper said from next to me in a strained voice, "You know she can sense the connection that we all have, it's part of being-" But Edward cut him off. 

"Don't say it!" Edward hissed, and then murmured to himself, "What have I done to my angel!" I could hear the regret as if it was string me in the face, just as he was.

Finally I had enough strength to stand, and I was suddenly claustrophobic. I stood up with lightning fast speed that scared me and made me drop back on my bed. I smashed my head on the back of the bead, on the wall, and the sound resembled two boulders hitting each other. I screamed, and they all ran to me, but I wasn't hurt, and they didn't expect me to be. 

"You have been ignoring me and I need to know right now!" I said my voice strong with my conviction. They looked as if they were about to say something, and I suddenly blacked out. 

A memory came to me; at least I think it was a memory. I heard the word vampire being repeated multiple times in my head, in my own voice, and then a picture of Edward with his family flashed into my head, and everything dawned on me. All the knowledge that I assumed I had had flooded back in, and I knew exactly what the Cullen's were. They were vampires. 

This knowledge made no sense to me. Vampires? I had thought them were myths, no, I had known they were myths. But a sense of assurance fit with the information, as if it could not be wrong.

I opened my eyes to everyone standing over me and asking what I saw. My immediate impulse was to run, and get out. So I did.

I knocked Alice and Jasper out of the way and ran through the glass window, no glass piercing me, but I wasn't running. I was gliding, like someone flying! I couldn't see the anything next to me, everything was blurred, but I didn't hit anything. It scared me so much I stopped; not even panting, not even breaking a sweat. 

Then a smell entered my nostrils, like the scent of the Cullen's, but this time the scent was mouth-watering, and my mouth did water. But not with water, with something else. My brain told me it was venom. I could not control myself, and I ran until I saw a mountain lion standing in front of me. I knew I should have been scared for my life, but I felt like my instincts took over and I was like a different person when I killed the lion and sunk my teeth into the neck of the helpless creature. I drank deeply, the blood tasting like the best thing I had ever had.

What was I doing? I'm not a vampire! They are! But the mountain lion tasted _so _good, I couldn't stop until the entire body was drained. I felt calmer, healthier, but suddenly a new kind of fear took me over. I would not think of the possibility, not the possibility, the truth. 

I wiped my mouth, disgusted and so scared, and put my head in my hands and dry sobbed. Not tears escaped my eyes, just like Alice. At that point I knew. 

Why would they do this to me? I thought I was their family? I know I had been human, so had they just come into my life and taken away my humanity? I heard footsteps approaching but didn't care. I could die now, it would be better then what I am now.

"Bella, Bella….oh god why!" Edward screamed, and I looked up. No one should ever have to see that kind of pain on his beautiful face, and it hurt me, even with everything that was happening to look at him and realize I was making him this way. 

"Just tell me, Edward. Just tell me the truth. Am I a vampire too?" I knew the answer to this question, but I had to know. 

"Yes, I am so sorry Bella! You wanted it, can't you remember? But now everything is gone, I…I don't know what I can do!" 

"Nothing," I said, "You can't do anything."


	5. Chapter 5

a/n Sorry it has been a super long time since I last updated, but this is a pretty long chapter so I hope that makes up for it! I will probably upload another chapter this week, if I get reviews! Just kidding, but please review! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse. Duh. Poor me.

--

If the look on Edward's face had been horrific before, it was one hundred times worse now. His eyes, so beautiful and breathtaking, were dead. His face was even paler then before, and he was frozen.

I was angry and so scared, rocking back and forth, sitting on a rock in the meadow next to the lion carcass, when everyone else caught up with us. They each gasped in turn, the despair in their gasps not fitting with their harmonious voices, and I could not look up to see the broken looks I knew were on their faces too. I could barely concentrate on my fear and anger when I knew how I was affecting them.

"Bella, you need to listen now," This time, Alice spoke, her tone trying to be strong but laced with misery, "We need to get back to the house now, or you are going to be feeding off something a lot worse.

I knew what she was implying, but I didn't understand. I was a vampire, this was unmistakably true. I drink human blood to live, right? My memory had been vague, just giving me enough to recognize the fact that I was one, not the specifics. But wait, why had I just drunk the blood of this lion? Confusion combined with my fear and anger, and I definitely didn't want to do anything worse, right now I already wanted to die. So I lifted my face out of my arms, my eyes hitting all of their faces at the same time. My attempt to get up fell short when I saw them.

Esme and Carlisle had the same expression, regret and shame. They were trying to put on a happy face for me, but I saw through it.

Emmett looked like a different monster, a zombie as he stood next to Rosalie. The look on his face did not fit with the personality I somehow got from him. Rosalie looked almost understanding, as if she knew what I was going through.

Alice had her eyes closed, small whimpers escaping her lips, and she was supported by Jasper, who looked like he was trying to be strong for her, but he was failing miserably.

I could see that this fate was what I had wanted, what I had wished for. But why?

Nevertheless, I could tell they cared about me so much, so I stood up again, unnervingly fast. I had expected to be stumbling, but I moved with the same fluidity the rest of these…..vampires moved with, further concreting my conviction.

Edward was swiftly at my side, his expression still dead. The minute he touched my arm I felt something. Hope, it felt like. Or maybe it was the impossible love that I could not see. His touch made me think that maybe I could make it through this, with him.

His family ran off silently, beckoning us to follow, but wanting us to be alone. A last pleading glance from Alice made me want to accept this fate, but it wasn't that easy.

I started to follow them, anxious to get away, but he remained still as a stone. I walked forward a couple feet, and looked back. He hadn't moved, and had the same blank expression that made me yearn to see hope in his eyes, the smile I had never seen. My instincts told me to leave him, but a small voice inside me pushed me back to him.

He remained still, and my anger flared,

"Look, I don't know if you have any idea what is going on in my head right now, but you standing here is not helping my sanity at all. I must have loved you, but I can't see it. I want to understand why I chose this, why I damned myself to be this…..monster."

My angry rant should have left me about of breath, but I found I wasn't breathing at all. I put my hand over my heart and felt nothing. My heart had stopped.

A scent hit my nose again; this time stronger and sweeter then the mountain lion's, but I fought it. I could feel my instincts trying to take over, an ache yearning in my throat and venom flooding to my mouth, but I was not going to be this monster.

I looked up at Edward and his eyes were wary, but they were alive. Slowly the scent left my nose, a part of me was disappointed, but a stronger part was triumphant.

I dared to look at Edward again, and his eyes were aflame; they were stronger then I had ever seen them. They were flecked with hope and pride, and he ran to my side and grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella, do you know what you have just done? A human scent, far from here but of no distance to you, and you defied it. I know you can do this, you are strong enough. Bella, you wanted this so bad, and I loved you enough to let you have your wish. I tried to convince you to stay human, but my hopes were futile. I will never be able to live without you, and if you don't want this, then…I don't know." His voice shook at the end, and before I could reply he picked me up and kissed me.

Everything was gone from my mind, my fears, my anger, and his kiss enveloped my entire being in love. I honestly felt what I assumed was the most love anyone had ever felt for another, and even though his kiss did not evoke any memories, it gave me a reason to live. Maybe I could be a vampire if it meant forever with him.

He pulled away, a questioning look on his perfect face, but more then that, his eyes were sparkling with what I hoped was love. I could not form a coherent answer to his unspoken question, so he spoke first.

"Bella, you are my love for all of eternity, and we have a bond that cannot be broken. Please, please believe me when I say that I know we can get through this, together, and I will never give up and…"I cut him off.

"I believe you, Edward. Everything is really hard to understand right now, but I feel our bond in every cell of my body, and when I look at you I feel like I understand why I wanted this. Or maybe, why I want this. It's going to take some time, but I think I can do this." I looked at his face the entire time, and it lit up as I spoke.

"That is all I need, all you have to do is trust me." And he smiled. Whatever expression was on my face must have looked completely ridiculous, but I really didn't care. His crooked smile hit me like a ton of bricks, and all my doubts evaporated. As we stood and ran, I could not help but laugh. My new laughter filled the air; musical like bells, and a stunned Edward stopped and kissed me again. I felt a new emotion in my new life, happiness.


	6. Chapter 6: Prepare Yourselves

a/n HEELLLOOO! I should be sleeping at the moment, but had an idea for this chapter and had to get it out. Please Please Please REVIEW! If you review me, I will return the favor! Trust me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward would be in love with a girl named Heather, i.e. ME!

* * *

We ran through the meadow quickly, and now, since I was fully able to welcome the sensation, loved it. I felt like I was flying, and even though I must have been traveling very fast, the smells of the meadow flavored my senses and I loved it. But what I loved more was not worrying, not thinking about being a vampire, just running with Edward. I could run forever.

We quickly got to the house, and Carlisle and Esme were waiting outside for us, worry evident on their faces. As we came up to them, Carlisle said,

"Alice saw Bella catch the scent, but nothing else," His face was scrutinizing mine with fear, finally resting on my eyes, and I stared back, because I knew what he was talking about, "After that her mind went blank!"

"Blank? But why? This only happened with Victoria!" Edward asked quickly, his usually musical tones harsh with concern for his sister.

The name Victoria glittered recognition in the back of my mind, a flaming head of red hair flew across my thoughts, but nothing else.

"That doesn't matter right now! What happened when she got to the scent?!" Carlisle asked impatiently, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I fought it." I said quietly, and watched his eyes widen. Pride filled my cold heart, I had done something right.

"I don't know how she did it, I could see her eyes darken and feel her muscles tense," Edward said, and I met his penetrating gaze and very nearly swooned, "a newborn like her would have been away in seconds, but whatever prompted this I am grateful."

"This is another warning. Bella is no ordinary vampire. Her memory loss and this absence of bloodlust must be connected." Carlisle said thoughtfully, breaking his gaze on me and turning back to Edward, "We need to figure this out, and I'm sure that things are not going to get any easier."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice lost Bella's future for a few hours. Edward, the werewolves are coming."

Before I could comprehend what Carlisle had just said, Edward's roar filled the forest. At that moment I was scared of him, but not that I thought he was going to hurt me, I just saw really what vampires could do.

I turned to Carlisle and said, "Werewolves? There are WEREWOLVES?"

"Yes, Bella. In fact, you were friends with one of them. And he is coming to see you."

"WHAT?" I screamed, my voice carrying across the meadow, even louder then Edward's, who was still trying to calm down. I would have gone to him, but this was too much.

"His name is Jacob, and he is coming to check if you have been changed. Which obviously, you have been. Alice can't see them because they are our enemies, their sole purpose in life is to kill us." Carlisle spoke with reservations, gauging my reactions. I had none. They were all inside me.

Edward was suddenly next to me, his arm held protectively around my waist. The intimate touch made my mind go blank, but I was brought back by his shaking voice.

"Why is that dog coming? She wanted to be rid of him! Doesn't he realize that we will kill him? I would have no problem doing it now, seeing as she can't remember..." He trailed off, breathing sharply in breaths he didn't need, trying to control himself.

"We can't do that, Edward. She is an important part of her human life, and as much as I would like her to forget….that part….we can't." His gaze flickered to me as he finished the sentence, and I knew he had meant to say something else.

"So what, should we have him talk to her? Take a trip down memory lane? When is he coming?" Edward snarled.

"Alice estimates about an hour."

"I want to meet him."

All their eyes looked into mine, and even I couldn't believe what I was saying. But things were already bad, what was meeting a werewolf?

"Bella," Edward's grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, his eyes dark with anger, "I understand that you want to know about your life, but to meet a werewolf right now would be incredibly unwise. Especially that werewolf."

"Why?"

"Partially because you are a vampire, and partially because he is in love with you. Or was, three months ago."

I froze. A werewolf was in love with me. On the other hand, I_ was_ in love with a vampire. I was waiting to wake up from this dream, but no amount of pinching could wake me up from this.

Then I heard it. A howl. And smelled it. My senses burned with disgust. My legs itched to run. I knew it was a werewolf.

"Is that him?" I asked warily.

"Yes, he is an a half hour away." Edward said, "We need to get inside."

All four of us floated inside gracefully, but quickly. The other vampires were sitting at a table, silent, all looking at Alice. They looked at me when I entered.

"Hi," I said guardedly and they all smiled at me.

"How is she?" Alice said.

"Better, we'll explain later," Edward said, "She wants to see him."

They began to talk, and I could hear them, but I was tired of being confused and scared. So I walked into another room, where a grand piano sat in the middle. I wondered who played. Edward, probably, I thought, it would suit him.

I sat down on the bench, and ran my lithe fingers across the keys. My muscles acted on their own, and I was pulled into a trancelike state, playing without music, a song I somehow knew.

It was beautiful, and reminded me of Edward. Of course, anything beautiful would remind me of him.

I heard the other vampires come in and gasp, but I didn't care. This music was soothing me, and I wouldn't stop.

But when I looked up, across from me was a mirror. And I stopped playing.

What I saw in the mirror was not me; it was an angel with ruby eyes. She had the sculpted face of a model, no, a goddess. Her skin was so pale that it shone in the room. Her lips were full, her face spotless, her eyes perfectly shaped, and her hair was soft-looking and shimmering, as if flecked with gold.

The goddess looked at her body, and she realized that she was perfect. But this wasn't me! How could it be? I looked like the other vampires, but better. But the mirror-goddess mimicked my movements, touching my skin and hair. It was me.

I turned to my family, and they were smiling. I smiled back, unable to be afraid. I looked straight at Edward. His eyes were glazed over, and I could smell the lust rolling off of him. He was my match. I could now see it.

Suddenly, Alice spoke, stopping everyone's smiles.

"He is here. Prepare yourselves."


	7. Chapter 7

a/n Sorryy i haven't updated in like two weeks. The school year is coming to a close and that means finals and projects! So I am sorry if i don't get a chapter every week. I will try for two weeks. Please review! I rewrote this chapter like three times, and i would just like to share a line i made up when writing this that didn't get used.

**Edward: (talking about jacob) "I won't be at the funeral." Sorry, i had to have it in here! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I felt them all tense around me, and I felt a soothing sensation come over me. I shrugged it off, I didn't know where it came from, but I had to be rational right now.

Even if every muscle in my body wanted to run to the source of that horrific smell and tear it apart by the seams.

"Bella, do you want us here?" Edward asked quietly to me, his voice strained with anger and possibly guilt.

"No," I replied, staring into his eyes for serenity, "I think I need to do this by myself."

"I love you," He said, his voice cracking, "no matter what he tells you."

Before I could ask what he meant, he swiftly kissed me, making me forget my question, and spun away with his family.

Slowly I walked outside, toward the source of the smell. I felt rage steaming off him, possibly in his smell, I didn't know.

Slowly a large red-brown wolf came into sight, but I knew he was still far off. His fur bristled at the supposed sight of me, and I bristled back.

A deep snarl emanated from the back of my throat, a menace I didn't know I had. But his smell and presence made me crush my stone hands into fists; they were shaking so much with an ancient will to destroy.

He walked behind a tree, and suddenly the smell changed. Yes, it was still disgusting and violence-inducing, but it was more innocent. It allowed me to unclench my hands, though my legs still wanted to sprint to him.

He walked out from the tree. All I saw was an ordinary boy, but there was a familiarity about him that calmed me a little.

"Bella?" He called, keeping his distance, "Is that you?"

"Yes." I kept my voice cold, trying to make him know he was not wanted. Not now, not ever.

"How could he do this to you? My Bella, my sweet Bella," Suddenly he broke down, but still walking closer to me. I snapped back at him.

"I am not yours, and I did this to me. I don't need you here now, so just leave." I forced my words out with as much force as I could, hoping they would hurt him as much as a punch from me would. They did.

He stepped back, obviously shaken.

"What happened to you? Has your heart become a stone, too?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, actually it has. I am going through enough now, and you are only making it worse." Every word he spoke made me want to run over there more, made me want to kill him.

His eyes hit my ruby ones. They were sad, but also questioning.

"What are you going through? Being a vampire can't be that hard, can it?" He snarled at me, but his eyes did not hold malice. I knew I had said too much.

"Ok, I don't know who you are! I don't know how I got here, and I don't want to find out from a werewolf. So just leave!" I shrieked the last words, my anger flaring and all my concentration on making him leave.

But he didn't.

"Bella, just talk to me. What do you mean; you don't know how you got here?" His voice was very concerned, and I almost considered telling him everything, but the vampire part in me won out.

"I don't remember you, or anything about you. Maybe I will want to see you later, but I don't think so." He still didn't move, and every second he stayed there made me want to kill him more.

"But don't you remember? When your _husband_," he said the word with disgust, "left you, you came to me! You were in love with me!"

My anger had reached a boiling point, now he was just telling lies.

"Get away from my home now, or you will not be seeing anyone again." I bared my razor teeth at the end, and he backed away. But suddenly he stopped.

"I am not lying to you Bella. He left you, and you fell apart. That you must remember."

And I did. I remembered my silent months, the hole in my chest that would never go away, and Jacob. I remembered him the most. It all came back. Hearing Edward's voice when I was in danger, and seeing Alice again. That was the last of my memory. I froze. He had left me. He could so easily do it again. I don't even know how I got him back. There were holes in my memory, and I yearned for them to be closed up. I looked up at Jacob and his face held triumph.

This I could not take. I ran at lightning speed to him and sliced, with my nails, no less, a long cut down his leg. I knew I could have killed him, but I didn't. And then he ran.

But there was no denying the damage done.

I thought about going back to the house, but I couldn't see them. They hadn't told me this from the beginning, and that angered me. I ran, the wind in my face, and reached a cool meadow. I sat in the middle, testing the air. I smelled no human scents, and the animal ones didn't matter now.

I shook in silent tears. All the memories that I didn't have, and Jacob tells me the one I don't want to know. My body, not having lost its memory, felt that hole again, and I laid in the meadow for hours, trying to regain some memory that would give me incentive to go back. I knew he loved me, that was obvious, and I loved him. But was it enough if I had no real memories, ever.

I felt a presence coming up behind me, but I didn't care. It wasn't anyone of my family, and it wasn't a human.

"Hello, Bella." The voice was of a regal vampire.

I sat up. His skin was the palest I had yet to see, comparable to onion skin. His hair was very long and jet black. I knew he was important.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh sweet girl, we have already met. Although you are quite different now then when I saw you last." His smile frightened me, and his eyes were burgundy, darker then mine, but almost cloudy.

"Who are you?" I asked uncertainly.

"No one of importance. But if you want your memory back, come with me." He turned and walked away.

I was shocked. How did he know my memory was gone? But I didn't stop to question. I wanted my memory back more then anything else in the world, so that I could understand, so I followed, not knowing what I was getting myself into.

* * *

a/n o.0 The first person to tell me who the mysterious person is gets something. I don't know what. I will congradulate them in an author's note or something. Props to the Twilight Lexicon(and of course Stephenie Meyer) for the character info...hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n Ok. So I haven't updated in like three weeks, and am very sorry. It is the end of the year, and finals are coming up. Hopefully in the next two-three weeks I will update again, before the summer starts. Yay! So, the 2 people who guessed correctly are : BloodSinger95 and Sara Michele Cullen. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or The Host, or anything written by anyone else. yeah. (The Host was GREAT BTW)

* * *

He didn't run, which I found weird. I itched to run, walking was much too slow for me. We stayed a distance apart because truthfully, I was afraid to be near him. He held the presence of power, but I felt an ancient-ness from him. I knew he could kill me quickly, if he felt like it.

We continued walking through the now deep green of the forest, and I suddenly felt very alone. It hadn't occurred to me how much Edward had stayed by my side pretty much since I came back, and now I felt incomplete, my other half missing. But I quickly reminded myself that he had lied to me, but even that betrayal didn't erase the feeling.

He stopped, and I stopped as well. Slowly he turned his head, and looked at me. His glare was piercing, and I couldn't move under it. He walked back over to me, never taking his eyes from mine, and sat down on a rock in front of him, making a faint crashing noise.

I wanted to ask if we were staying here, but why would we? I didn't know, but he gestured for me to sit, and fluidly I did.

"Bella, how much do you know about us?" He spoke leisurely, not frighteningly, but too much like talking with an old friend, and even without my memory, I know we had never been friends.

"Not much at all. Not just about vampires, about anything." I dropped my gaze, and spoke the last words quietly, though I knew he could hear.

"Don't worry, soon you will know everything. My brothers and I just need a small favor from you first, nothing big, and you can have it all back."

His words sounded so reassuring, and they filled me so full of hope that I answered immediately.

"Yes, of course. I will do anything. I just want to know." My life was nonexistent right now, it couldn't get any worse.

He smiled, but not a warm smile, a smile of menace, a smile of getting what you want. I ignored it; maybe it was just the way he smiled.

"Excellent," he crooned, rubbing his opaque hands together, "Before you do, though, we need to feed."

Feed. The word sent a shiver down my spine, I had a feeling that he wasn't the kind of vampires that Edward and his family were. Edward. The ache in my chest flared again, and for a second I wanted to go back to him, to be in his protective arms. But the second passed.

"Um," I started carefully, not wanting to anger him, "I would prefer to feed alone, around here, if you don't mind."

He shook his head, clicking his tongue at me,

"Bella, human blood is so much more satisfying, and you can't be more than a day old. You must crave the blood. Give in."

I did too. I knew the scents of a human, and I wanted them. But I couldn't do it. Part of me was defiant for my own soul, but the other part was defiant for Edward. That part of me cared so much of what he thought of me, even if I never saw him again. A big part. Damn that part.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. But I am sure I will be able to accomplish the task you give me."

He sighed, and stood up,

"Are you really sure?"

I nodded to him.

"Ok then, I will meet you back here in an hour." He turned and walked away, pausing after a few steps,

"Don't try going back to them, Bella dear, or you will never see me again, or your past." He smiled again and before I could answer he ran off.

I felt even more alone, but I quickly began running south. I had an hour to burn, and…feeding... wouldn't take that long. So I ran, letting the wind run through my long hair. Unfortunately, this didn't require any attention on my part, so I was free to think.

Who was this mysterious vampire? I had obviously met him before; I had met a "real" vampire before, back when I was human. I wondered how Edward could have let that happen. Did he watch out for me at all? But again the same part of me that belonged to him told me I was being stupid and didn't know the circumstances.

That was true, but still. I would know soon enough, hopefully. I wondered about Charlie, and my time spent with him. About Renée and Phil. Had they been dragged into this mythical life that I lived in, full of vampires and werewolves? I wondered if anything was impossible anymore.

If Edward falling for me could happen, I suppose anything could.

My hour was almost up, and I quickly found a bear to follow my mysterious companion's commands. After, I felt guilty for taking the life, but rejuvenated. I hated to admit it, but it felt good to be fed. I felt more powerful as I ran back to our meeting place.

He cam back, eyes glowing ruby, much brighter, and his skin very faintly pink. Like mine, I realized.

"Ok, here's your task. I know you won't like it, but we need you. And if you complete this task, we will answer all your questions, and trust me, you will be very welcome among my brothers and me."

He finished, waiting for a response. If I had been human, my heart would've been beating right out of my chest. I nodded, my newfound power erased, unable to speak.

He took a breath, matched his ruby eyes with my less-red-eyes, and said,

"Bella, we want you to kill Carlisle. I'm sorry, it pains me to do so, but his created lifestyle doesn't work for us anymore."

* * *

a/n Yeah I know, cliffhanger. You know you love me. Review pretty please. I do love them. Those still in school, good luck with finals, etc. I know I'll need it. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

a/n It's been like a month since I last updated, and I am very sorry. I know everyone is busy doing summer-y(or winter-y I suppose) things, as am I. I may be able to update before Breaking Dawn is released, and I think I will try to wrap the story up a little after. Enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

I stopped breathing. I knew I could hold my breath forever, but this moment was breathtaking. I fell to my knees, my trust I had in this mysterious vampire shattered.

"No! I won't!" My voice was muted from the shock, but it still managed to sound threatening.

"But Bella, what is Carlisle to you? Just another vampire, even someone who helped make you this. Without your memories, you have no loyalty to him." He sounded very confident in his reasoning, it sounded bulletproof.

"But I can't possibly kill him, he is much older than me and will see me coming. He will kill me, if anything." Now I was the secure one.

"No he won't, because even though you left your Edward, if Carlisle tries to kill you, then Edward will kill Carlisle."

"Edward would _never _kill Carlisle; he's a father to him." I could tell by the way they reacted together that they had been together for a long time.

He smirked, "You underestimate how truly devoted your Edward is to you, trust me on this one, you will not be harmed."

Slowly I stood, and sat on the rock beside me.

"But why would you want to kill him? I mean, hasn't he been peaceful?"

"Yes. They haven't caused any problems but Carlisle's preferred diet that he has imposed on his so-called family will be the end of all of us."

Curiosity spilled over my anger,

"Why?"

"Think about it, Bella, Carlisle's coven is the largest, besides mine, and once other vampires figure out that there is a way to abstain from drinking human blood more will want that. More will be able to live in civilization."

"I still don't see the problem."

"Bella, we stand out. People like your human self are bound to notice the eyes, skin, and beauty. The more of us working and in schools, the higher risk of a full scale revelation. And trust me, we don't want this. Think the Salem Witch Trials a thousand times over."

I could imagine it. The widespread panic, a possible war, it would never end. But that didn't justify killing someone just for differing views. This could be avoided, but the group of people that this man represented wanted the easy way out. Yes, I wanted my memories back. But I couldn't kill for it.

"I can't," I said quietly, waiting for the tears I knew wouldn't come.

Contrary to what I would expect, he smiled wickedly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, now we will have to interfere. This means killing your whole family. Including Edward."

The moment he said Edward, visions flashed through my mind. Edward, mangled, pieces of white stone. I would never see the smile I knew in my heart I loved. Much as I would try to talk myself out of it, I loved Edward. I couldn't live without him. My memories weren't worth his death. Nothing was worth that.

I snapped up to the top of the rock, crouching in a fighting stance and hissing violently. This reaction was instinct, I couldn't control it, or the words that came out of my mouth,

"NO! You will NOT touch him. NEVER!"

He actually stepped back, an honest fear in his eyes. I imagined I looked like some kind of monster, the monster I was, but I was very gratefully for it.

"Well you know the solution then." After the fear, his eyes were filled with gratification.

I only had one thing I could do, and that was get out.

"May I think about it for awhile? Maybe take a run?" I asked as innocently as I could, trying to make my beauty distract him. I doubted it would work, but there was no mistaking the glazed over eyes look he got.

"Yes. I will be here."

Immediately I sped off, heading straight for the Cullen house.

The run exhilarated me, clearing away any empty thoughts. I knew what I had to do. I knew where my heart truly lay. And that was with Edward.

I came out on the house to a pacing Edward. Immediately he ran to me, and as he opened his mouth, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. All the tension flowed away, and all was forgiven.

We broke, Edward's eyes flaring a brilliant gold, dazzled, but with questions in his eyes.

"I need to talk to your entire family, my family."

He smiled at the reference to my family, but recognized the grave seriousness in my tone.

As we walked, hand in hand, I stopped,

"Edward, I love you." It might be my only chance.

He smiled crookedly, and kissed my forehead,

"I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, you're already forgiven."

We proceeded into the house were everyone was sitting around the "dining" table.

Carlisle spoke first, looking straight at me,

"Alice saw a glimpse of something, the Volturi. Bella, are you going to kill me?"

All their eyes shifted to me, and I questioned Carlisle's phrasing. He believes I could? Or he would let me? Or he would let Edward?

Obviously, everyone except Edward knew about this. His gaze was the worst- pure shock. They couldn't defeat this "group", the Volturi, whoever the were. I could tell.

How could I explain to them that this was the only way?


End file.
